


Fire up your dating game

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Dating Advice, F/F, Feeding Birds, Flirting, bridgit is nineteen selina is eighteen, cause the writers wont acknowledge that they were friends!, gay ass teens being in love, selina is working for oswald but babs doesnt know sshh, these two need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: “So when I joked about you and her being girlfriends, I wasn’t too far off?”“Shut up! Look, fine, I’ll do it on my own.” Selina started to get up, prepared to leave.“No, wait, wait, I’m sorry. Just didn’t think that was your type is all.”“I don’t have a ‘type’.”“I get it, listen, I don’t really have any advice, just...Take her someplace you know she’ll like. Be yourself.”“Be myself? Sorry, that usually doesn’t work out too well.”





	Fire up your dating game

Selina really had no idea how to go about this. 

It’s not like she had anyone to help her, her mom left before she could explain all this “love” stuff and it’s not like she could ask Bruce. Knowing him he’d just get jealous and be all passive-aggressive. 

So she had to find other means of knowledge.

She was brought in for questioning for a robbery she had witnessed and, of course, it was Jim Gordon who was interrogating her. She rolled her eyes at his questions but answered them as best as she could.

“...You’re behaving kinda off today, Selina.”

“What do you mean?” She said, deadpan.

“Well, you’re actually behaving well for once instead of kicking up a fuss.”

“Maybe I’ve turned a new leaf.”

Jim smiled, condescendingly.

“Nah, that’s not it. You want something, don’t you?”

Selina sighed, leaning forward on the metal table, even though Jim was the only other person in the room, she didn’t want anyone overhearing.

“I might be...In need of advice.”

“Uh-huh, what kind of advice?”

She hesitated, her cheeks burning red.

“Like...Dating advice.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair.

“Uh...Is this about Bruce?”

“No, no it’s not him.”

“Then who is it?”

“An old friend of mine. Listen, I just need your advice, you know what it’s like to go on...Dates and stuff, I just- I don’t know what to do, no one ever told me and she’s really special to me-”

“She?” Jim said, Selina instantly felt anxiety bubbling inside of her. “Are you talking about Bridgit?”

Selina sighed again, looking down at her hands. 

“...Yeah.”

Jim chuckled, amused.

“So when I joked about you and her being girlfriends, I wasn’t too far off?”

“Shut up! Look, fine, I’ll do it on my own.” Selina started to get up, prepared to leave.

“No, wait, wait, I’m sorry. Just didn’t think that was your type is all.”

“I don’t have a ‘type’.”

“I get it, listen, I don’t really have any advice, just...Take her someplace you know she’ll like. Be yourself.”

“Be myself? Sorry, that usually doesn’t work out too well.”

“Just have fun."

Selina scoffed, picked up her jacket and stood up, on her way out the door she yelled over her shoulder,

“Thanks for nothing!”

 

Her next stop was to the Sirens, to give Babara the money she stole back from one of their fences who refused to refund their deal.

Barbara was sipping a glass of wine (wine, really, in the afternoon?), as was Tabitha, as they discussed how to bring more people into the club.

“I got your money back from that dillweed in the narrows. You’re welcome.”

“Ah, Selina, just the cat I’ve been looking for, tell me, what do you think is better, more advertising- as I suggested, or not carding at the door like Tabitha suggested.”

“Ugh, no more advertising, please, I couldn’t get my hair to unfreeze after last time.”

“Ha! I told you.” Tabitha said, taking a victory sip from her glass. “No one even watched those ads anyway. My idea wins!” She sing-songed.

“Fine. But we need to limit the amount of teens here at one time, I can’t deal with those ax-smelling acne faced idiots messing things up.” 

“Of course! I hate teenagers.” Tabitha scrunched up her nose. “No offense, Selina.”

“None taken, listen, guys, I need to ask you something.” Selina said, urgently.

“Ask away.” Barbara smiled, settling down her glass on the bar table.

“If I were to take someone out on a date, what should I do? I mean like, how do I make them...Like me?”

Barbara and Tabitha gave each other a look, before turning, smiling at Selina.

“Is this about Bruce Wayne?” Barbara asked.

“No, it’s not about Bruce Wayne! Not everything I do is centered around that guy.”

“Okay, well, the best advice for dating is to flirt.” Tabitha said.

“How- How would I even do that?”

“Make them feel like the only person in the room, treat them like they’re the goddamn prince of Gotham.” Barbara said, motioning her arms in a flourish.

“But...What if they don’t like me back?”

“Then they aren’t worth your time.” Tabitha said.

“Okay, make them feel special,  got it.”

Selina went to leave, getting to the door before Barbara spoke up.

“Oh, and Selina!”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“...That’s not saying much.”

 

Next, to Penguin’s new club. After Oswald got his taken away by Babs, he opted for a new one.

She started working for them after there were serious cuts in her salary because apparently Barbara really had to hog everything for imported drinks.

She was to bring Penguin information on some low life criminal who was being a pain in the ass. Breaking into his “office” wasn’t easy, and after hiding under a desk for half an hour she felt like she deserved more for the job. So, she was going to get her pay from him.

 

“Penguin?” She shouted, her voice echoing through the empty club. “Mr. Cobblepot?”

Then, the man himself appeared from the door of his office, god, she could smell the hair gel from a mile away. 

“Ah, Miss Kyle, what do you have for me, good news, I hope?”

“Great news.” She slammed the folder of intel on the bar top and folded her arms across her chest. “All the guys criminal amigos, information on different drug busts and even his daily schedule, all down here. Who knew thugs liked going to Starbucks so much?”

Oswald beamed, picking up the file and examining it before turning his attention towards Selina.

“Excellent work, Selina, you’re a star.”

Selina felt a beam of pride through her, but didn’t show it. She liked being complimented on her work.

“Listen man, I had to hide under that meatbags desk for an hour,” She stretched the truth, hoping to get more out of him, “You better pay me well or I’m filing a workers complaint.”

“Of course, we couldn’t have that, could we?” 

Selina was silent as he flicked through dollar bills, handing her £100. She took it, pocketed it, then started fidgeting with her hands.

“Hey Penguin, do you uh...Have any advice for telling someone that you like them?”

Penguin seemed to stop, as if someone flicked a switch on him.

“...What do you mean by ‘like?”

“...Like...Love, like.”

Oswald sighed, pulling out a barstool and gesturing for her to take a seat. She did, and he sat down too.

“This isn’t about Bruce, is it? You two seemed to be joined at the hip sometimes.”

“No, it’s not about Bruce! Why do people keep thinking that?”

Penguin shrugged. 

“He’s the only person we really ever see you with that’s your age.”

Selina put her head in her hands.

“So, who is this...mysterious boy?”

“Girl. She’s a girl.”

“A...Girl?”

“Is that so surprising?”

“No, I just- Didn’t know you liked girls.” Penguin looked off into the distance for a moment.

“Then again, it does explain a lot of things-”

“Look, are you gonna help me or not? ‘Cause I have places to be.”

“Selina, you know I’m not really experienced with this type of thing.”

“Well, neither am I, no one ever stuck around long enough for me to find out.”

Penguin gave her a sympathetic look, before furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

“Be brave, don’t stall, tell them as soon as you can, you never know when something can take them away from you.”

“I’m not stalling!”

“Really, then what have you been doing all day?”

Selina thought about all the people she’d bothered about it today and nodded.

“...Fair enough.”

“Just...Tell them how you feel. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“...What are you talking about?”

Penguin had a strange expression on his face, as if he were recalling a memory, but then he snapped back out of it.

“A story for another time.”

 

She said goodbye and once again let herself out, this time headed to Bridgit’s house.

 

She rang the rusty doorbell that made a horrible loud noise and waited anxiously. There was a knot in her stomach, threatening to unfurl at any moment.

She hadn’t brought flowers, Bridgit never liked them, she thought they were too delicate and fragile, she hated the responsibility of looking after them. She hadn’t brought chocolates either, only a bag of birdseed stuffed into her pocket.

The door opened, and there was Bridgit.

Her hair was down, long past her shoulders now, it had taken her a while to grow it all back but it looked amazing. She wasn’t wearing her “Firefly” costume right now, instead, a loose tee shirt and jeans. It was strange to see her out of the suit and into something casual, Selina could see the way her scars stretched below her face and down onto her collerbone, disappearing under her shirt.

“Hi.”

“Hey! God, Selina, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah! Sorry, been busy.”

“It’s okay. Come in! We can catch up.”

 

Selina sat on her uncomfortable couch and told her about working for Barbara Kean, Jerome Valeska and working for Penguin. Bridgit told her about the freak family and how she helped bring down the court of owls, Selina had no idea about any of it. She missed this, talking with her friend. It reminded her of when they were kids.

 

“So, what’re you doing here?”

“Huh?”

“Selina, I know you, and I know you didn’t come here just to chat.”

“Well, I- Uh...I was actually wondering if you wanted to…Go on a date with me.”

“...Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m just- It’s stupid-”

“No, I do! I do.” Bridgit said, Selina felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Bridgit smiled, Selina felt herself smiling too, genuinely, for the first time in a while.

Selina brought her to the rooftops, where they used to go so long ago. The bird cages were no longer there, but pigeons still flew by, and so she offered Bridgit the bird seed and they fed them, while the sun went down. 

“I missed this.” Selina said, chucking out a generous amount of seed.

“Me too. I haven’t had this much fun since...Well, since we were kids.”

“Mm. The birds always liked you better, I think.”

“Of course they do, you’re a cat.” Bridgit chuckled.

“You know, I...I was scared I might never see you again.” Bridgit said, staring down into the brown bag.

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know, I just...I thought I scared you off, back in Arkham. I thought if you took one look at me without the mask you’d run away screaming.”

“Don’t say that, you’re beautiful.” Selina realized what she said and her face heated, she laughed nervously. 

“You’re a very odd person, Cat.”

“I know,” Selina said, reaching down to hold Bridgits hand. “I get that a lot.”

  
  



End file.
